Bas les masques
by Ashelia Malfoy
Summary: Quatre ans après la deuxième guerre. Voldemort est au pouvoir. Quelques membres de l'ordre tente de le repousser. Hermione va se rendre compte que parfois les gens derrières les masques ont beaucoup à cacher. HG/DM
1. Prologue  Explications

Notre de l'auteur : Hé oui, une nouvelle histoire sur Hermione et Drago. L'histoire se situe Post-Poudlard. Le premier flash-back nous fait revivre la fin de la deuxième guerre avec un immense changement à la fin (vous vous en doutez, j'imagine, mais chuuuut, je ne dirais rien). Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Hermione à 22 ans et ça fait quatre ans que la guerre est finie.  
><span>Disclamer :<span> tous les personnages, lieux, bestioles et autres appartiennent exclusivement à leur propriétaire : JK Rowling.  
>Je ne fais aucun profit sur ce que j'écris. Juste le plaisir d'écrire et de lire vos rewiews s'il y en a.<br>En parlant de ça, justement, je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde par message privé (sauf les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites. De ce fait, je vous répondrais en début du chapitre suivant.  
>J'essaie de limiter mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais je ne suis pas véritablement littéraire. Si jamais vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez m'en faire part, afin que je puisse rectifier.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue ~ Explications<p>

~ FLASH BACK ~

_Il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel aujourd'hui. Les rayons du soleil venaient finir leur course sur ma peau. Cela aurait pu être une agréable journée si tout avait été différent. C'est fou les choses qui peuvent ne pas arriver si on fait les bons choix. Mes joues encore humides séchaient doucement grâce à cet astre lumineux. Tout le monde était déçu. Tout le monde pleurait. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de la suite des événements. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Comment vivre avec ce poids ? Comment vivre avec lui ? Comment accepter cette vie alors que beaucoup sont morts pour la liberté ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Le monde sorcier avait placé tous ses espoirs sur ses épaules. Je savais que c'était trop demandé à un garçon de 17 ans. Mais je ne savais pas que sa vie lui serait ôtée._

_Mes yeux me faisaient sûrement défaut. Ce n'était pas possible. Je sortais avec Ron et Ginny du hall de Poudlard, suivi de tous les élèves et professeurs. Devant nous se trouvait Voldemort. À côté Hagrid qui tenait le corps sans vie de Harry. Lorsque je l'ai reconnu, mon cœur tomba de ma poitrine. L'air avait soudainement des difficultés à trouver le chemin de mes poumons. Instinctivement je serrais mes doigts sur ceux de Ron. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Voldemort jubilait. Il se voyait déjà tout en haut du pouvoir. Je baissais la tête. Jamais je ne me rendrais. Le mage noir nous laissa une dernière « chance » de venir dans ses rangs. Neville s'avança. Il parla d'une voix claire et déterminée. Jamais nous ne nous rendrons._

_Sans comprendre véritablement ce qu'il se passait, je voyais Voldemort se décomposer. Harry était vivant et avait sauté des bras de Hagrid. Il s'était réfugié dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ron et moi l'avions rejoint dans le Hall. IL nous exposait son plan qui me semblait sans faille. Risqué, mais sans faille. Réunir les Mangemorts dans la grande salle afin de les prendre au piège. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Sauf que Voldemort avait compris ce qu'il se passait et s'enfuit par le grand escalier. Harry, Ron et moi le suivions jusqu'au moment où une petite voix dans ma tête me disait d'arrêter de courir. Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, mais je l'écoutais, je ne pouvais pas aller contre. Je voyais Harry se tourner vers moi. Son visage était livide. La petite voix me demandait de jeter ma baguette au sol. Ce que j'avais fait._

_Soudain, je retrouvais pleinement conscience de mon être. Ron à mon côté, ne bougeait plus. Voldemort avait désarmé Harry et pointait sa baguette vers lui. Harry, d'un simple regard, demandait à Ron de lui envoyer sa propre baguette afin de neutraliser, pour un temps, Voldemort. Je me tournais vers Ron et le voyais faire 'non' de la tête. Je décidais d'agir à sa place. J'attrapais la baguette, pivotais vers Harry et envoyais la baguette au moment même où le sortilège de la mort le frappait de plein fouet. _

_L'action se déroulait tel au ralenti. Le corps inerte de Harry tomba doucement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers moi. Ron fut propulsé contre un mur et fut assommé. Je sentais mon corps se soulever et se fracasser contre quelque chose de dur. Puis mes yeux se fermèrent sur le néant. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur un carrelage froid et humide. J'entendais le martèlement de pas se rapprochant de ma cellule. Ces pas précipités résonnaient dans ma tête et me faisaient atrocement souffrir. _

**« Tu vas avoir droit à un traitement spécial, sang de bourbe ! »**

_Je ne reconnaissais pas la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. L'homme me relevait sans difficulté et me traînait dans un long couloir, puis dans une immense pièce après avoir monté un escalier étroit et rude. Arrivé au milieu de la grande salle, l'homme me jetait à terre avec un rire narquois._ **« Tu dois reconnaître cet endroit, Granger ! »** _Sans avoir besoin de regarder qui me parlait, je reconnaissais Bellatrix. En observant la pièce, je pouvais sans me tromper reconnaître le salon des Malfoy._ **« Tu me dois une bien belle inscription sur ton avant bras »** _La douleur se réveillait instantanément._ **« J'espère qu'il reste encore un peu de place ! »**

_Les jours passaient lentement à subir diverses tortures. Des doloris par centaine. Des tortures moldues, puisque je suis née de parents non magiciens. Les jours devenaient des semaines et aucun signe d'aide de la part de l'ordre. Je commençais à perdre espoir. Je ne distinguais plus le jour de la nuit, les jours des semaines. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : rester en vie et trouver un moyen de m'échapper._

_Alors que j'entendais les pas de l'homme se rapprocher, je me levais docilement, Bellatrix n'aimait pas que je me laisse trop faire et me torturait, du fait, beaucoup moins longtemps. Je me rapprochais de la grille, mais au lieu de l'homme habituel, se trouvait Ron._

**« Hermione »** _Disait-il abasourdi. Il m'observait avec insistance, comme s'il se demandait si c'était bien moi._ **« Idiot de Ronald Weasley ! »** _Étaient les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Un immense sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres et Ron se précipitait pour ouvrir la grille et me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'enlaçais également, heureuse de voir un visage ami. Toute ma haine, toute ma peur s'évanouissaient d'un coup. Mes jambes me lâchaient, mais Ron me rattrapait et me portait au dehors. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvait dans la salle de "torture", comme je l'appelais à présent. Je les dévisageais tous et reconnaissais beaucoup des membres de l'ordre. D'ailleurs ils faisaient tous partie de l'ordre._ **« Merci »** _Leur murmurais-je tout bas._

~ FIN DU FLASH BACK ~

~ FLASH BACK ~

**« Hermione ? »** _C'était Ron. Je reconnaissais sa voix... Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs plus l'entendre. Depuis que j'étais revenue dans le monde civilisé je ne pouvais plus le voir, l'entendre ni même penser à lui. Je serrais les poings tout en me tournant vers lui._ **« C'est l'heure. »** _Me disait-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je lui répondais que j'arrivais. Je prenais une grande inspiration afin d'écarter toutes les larmes qui voulaient s'abattre sur mes joues. Non, Harry n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire cette promesse, pas aujourd'hui. Je rejoignais Ron dans l'entrée, enfilais mes chaussures et passais mon manteau. Ron me prenait la main et nous faisait transplaner. L'air frais me glaçais le dos. Je regrettais la douce chaleur de ma chambre._

_Je reconnaissais Ginny qui avançait doucement vers moi. Elle faisait partie des personnes qui s'était porté volontaire pour me secourir. Apparemment, c'était elle qui avait exposé leur plan. Elle me serrait fort dans ses bras avant de m'amener vers l'endroit que je redoutais le plus. IL était enterré depuis deux semaines, mais tant que je n'étais pas allée sur sa tombe, cette réalité m'échappait. IL était l'espoir de tout le monde. L'ordre avait pris un sacré coup avec sa mort._

**« Si tu veux prendre encore un peu de temps ... »** _Je voulais la voir. Voir que sa mort était bien réelle. J'avançais plus rapidement, me laissant guider par Ginny._ **« Il est là »** _M'expliqua-t-elle lorsque nous nous arrêtions devant l'une des innombrables tombes. Automatiquement, je lisais le nom du défunt et des larmes trouvaient leur chemin jusqu'à mes joues._

~ FIN DU FLASH BACK ~

_Je revenais souvent sur sa tombe. Surtout au moment de Noël. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais beaucoup plus proche de lui à cette période. Je l'aimais comme un frère. La place qu'il occupait dans mon cœur était toujours chaude, toujours aussi vivante. Je repoussais la neige qui recouvrait son nom et l'épitaphe que nous avions tous décidés de graver._ **« Je ne sais plus comment faire avec Ron. Il est devenu insupportable. »** _Après avoir trouvé ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je faisais quelques gestes afin de faire apparaître un bouquet. Je le déposais sur la tombe et m'assaillais par terre, en tailleur, les mains enlacées sur mes jambes._ **« Ou peut-être ai-je trop changé ? La rancœur, aussi. Il y a beaucoup de causes. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je lui en veux de ta mort. Il était là comme un cornichon au lieu de t'envoyer sa baguette. »** _Je ricanais._ **« Ginny pense beaucoup à toi. On parle souvent de toi. De ce que tu penserais de telle ou telle chose. Comment tu réagirais face à certaine situation embarrassante. »**

_Je me relevais et rangeais ma baguette dans la même poche d'où je l'avais retirée. Une nouvelle neige venait de recouvrir le nom et l'épitaphe. Je retirais de nouveau ce manteau blanc en souriant._ **« Personne ne t'oubliera Harry ! Repose en paix. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour continuer ton œuvre. Tous les horcruxes ont été détruits. Seulement, Voldemort est très bien protégé. J'imagine qu'il a dû se refaire une petite collection d'horcruxes. Ça nous prendra peut-être beaucoup de temps, mais nous n'arrêterons seulement lorsqu'il sera détruit. Tu peux nous faire confiance ! »** _Je reculais doucement, me retournais puis transplanais jusqu'à la maison que Harry nous avait légué : le 12 square Grimmaurd._

« Harry James Potter  
>31 Juillet 1980 – 2 Mai 1998<br>Repose en paix  
><em>L'élu de nos cœurs<em>_ »_

_A l'intérieur, j'étais accueillie par Ginny._ **« Ah te voilà enfin ! Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Ron est sur mon dos depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! Il gueule parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais. Mais je ne suis pas ta nounou ! »**_ Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire._ **« Je suis désolée Ginny. Je vais aller le voir. Et j'espère le calmer un peu. »**

_Je montais les marches quatre par quatre jusqu'au niveau de la chambre de Ron. Il n'y était pas. Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre, je savais qu'il montait souvent pour se souvenir des moments intimes que nous avions eus lorsque j'étais revenue dans sa vie. Je fouillais tout l'étage, mais aucun signe du rouquin quand tout à coup j'entendais mon nom hurlé par un certain rouquin. Je me précipitais dans l'escalier et me penchais par-dessus la rambarde._ **« HERMIONE ! TU VOULAIS ME FAIRE MOURIR DE PEUR ? »** _Je soupirais. Depuis que je l'avais quitté, il était encore plus jaloux et possessif qu'avant. Je descendais deux étages et me retrouvais en face de lui._ **« Je ne cherchais pas particulièrement à te faire peur. Tu sais très bien que je vais voir Harry à cette période de l'année ! »** _Je voyais son visage s'adoucir quelque peu._ **« Tu aurais quand même pu nous le rappeler à Ginny ou à moi. »** _Je soupirais._ **« Pourquoi tu ne me mettrais pas une puce de localisation ? »** _Il haussa un sourcil._ **« Une quoi ? »** _Je rigolais. J'étais peut-être en colère contre Ron, mais son manque cruel d'intérêt pour la technologie moldue me faisait toujours bien rire. Ses nerfs devaient lâcher, car il me rejoignait dans mon hilarité._

**« Je suis désolée Ron, mais tu connais très bien mes sentiments pour toi. »** _Il approuva de la tête. Je savais que je le faisais souffrir à chaque fois que j'en parlais. Mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il se trompe dans mes sentiments lorsque je blaguais avec lui ou bien lorsque j'étais sympathique._ **« Je t'ai déjà dit que Voldemort m'avait fait subir le sortilège de l'imperium! Je ne répondais qu'à ses désirs »** _Il m'avait déjà tout expliqué, mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Je l'avais souvent entendu dire qu'il aimerait que Harry soit mort pour prendre sa gloire. Je savais que c'était surtout pour rire, même s'il y avait une petite part de vérité._ **« Je sais ce que ça fait. J'en ai aussi été victime. »** _Il prenait mes mains dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les miens._ **« Alors, tu sais que ce n'était pas de ma faute. »** _Il se rapprochait doucement. Je savais comment ça allait se finir si je le laissais faire._ **« Ron, non. S'il te plaît. Ne recommences pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. »**_ Il plaçait mes mains sur ses épaules et posait les siennes sur mes hanches. Il m'attira doucement contre lui._ **« Arrêtes Ron ! »**

**« Hermione ! Quoi ? Je n'ai plus aucune chance avec toi ? Tu me détestes ? »** _Il s'écarta violemment et alla frapper le mur derrière lui._ **« Oui Ron. Je te déteste autant que tu me pousses à t'aimer ! Toutes tes gentilles attentions me font extrêmement plaisir. Je me retiens souvent de t'embrasser. »** _Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Avait-il pris ça pour une invitation ? Ses lèvres se posèrent sauvagement sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre ou repousser ses avances._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos premières impressions sur cette nouvelle histoire ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle sera beaucoup plus sombre et plus dure que la précédente.<br>Xoxoxoxo  
>Lilith80150 Aka Ashelia Malfoy<br>_


	2. Le binôme

Notre de l'auteur : Et voilà le second chapitre. Un personnage attendu fait son apparition. Ça promet !J'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
><span>Dans l'épisode précédent :<span> On apprend que Harry a été tué par Voldemort sous les yeux d'Hermione et Ron. ce dernier avait la possibilité de sauver son meilleur ami, mais hypnotisé par Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas. Hermione fut captive au manoir Malfoy et torturée par Bellatrix. Elle fut sauvée par les derniers membres de l'ordre après deux semaines de tortures.  
>On sait aussi que Ron est devenu très susceptible et ne supporte pas qu'Hermione sorte toute seule. Les deux jeunes gens se sont séparés il y a quelques temps, mais font encore souvent l'amour à cause de malentendus.<br>Disclamer : Tout comme le premier chapitre =D

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Le binôme :<span>**_

**« Hermione ! Quoi ? Je n'ai plus aucune chance avec toi ? Tu me détestes ? »** _Il s'écarta violemment et alla frapper le mur derrière lui._ **« Oui Ron. Je te déteste autant que tu me pousses à t'aimer ! Toutes tes gentilles attentions me font extrêmement plaisir. Je me retiens souvent de t'embrasser. »**_ Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Avait-il pris ça pour une invitation ? Ses lèvres se posèrent sauvagement sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre ou repousser ses avances. Déboussolée, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et le laissais me soulever. Je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentais ses mains se poser sur mes fesses pour m'aider à me tenir. Il recula doucement puis chercha à tâtons la porte de sa chambre. Hasard ou destin, mais le fait était là. Nous étions à l'étage de sa chambre._

_La porte fermée à double tour, il me jeta délicatement sur le lit avant de m'y rejoindre et de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches avec envie et sa langue retrouvait avec délice la mienne qu'elle n'avait pas touchée depuis longtemps. Mes mains passaient dans le dos de Ron, le griffant quelquefois lorsque ses mains arrivaient près de l'antre du plaisir. Je décalais le rouquin afin de passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'effectuais des pressions sur son dos en même temps que j'ondulais mon bassin, afin de sentir sa virilité devenir de plus en plus vigoureuse._

_Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes afin de lui retirer son t-shirt beaucoup plus rapidement. Il en profita pour ouvrir ma chemise en arrachant les boutons et prendre en main l'un de mes seins et de couvrir l'autre de baisers. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et les tenais parfois fermement. Ron descendait doucement et s'arrêta au niveau de mon nombril où il s'amusa à faire rentrer sa langue et à la ressortir. Ce jeu m'arracha quelques gémissements que j'étouffais en remontant Ron à ma hauteur et collant mes lèvres aux siennes._

_Je l'aidais à retirer son pantalon et son caleçon et les faisais voler au travers de la pièce. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses que je malaxais avec vigueur et empressement. Le reste de nos affaires allait rejoindre le tas de vêtements éparpillé dans toute la pièce, dévoilant ce que Ron convoitait depuis un certain temps. Je savais que je ne devais pas succomber à ces pulsions, elles encourageaient Ron et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais le désir étant tellement présent, je ne prenais plus le temps de réfléchir. Je m'abandonnais à ses bras et ses caresses si délicieuses._

_Je nous faisais rouler, me retrouvant au-dessus de Ron. Mes lèvres trouvaient sa peau, que j'entreprenais de mordiller doucement. De son cou, je partais à la découverte de son torse lisse. De ma main droite, je lui éraflais l'autre côté de son torse. Je le sentais frissonner, ce qui m'encourageait à continuer et d'y aller un peu plus fort. Ses lèvres trouvaient les miennes et nous liaient dans un baiser chaud et sauvage. Depuis plusieurs années, nos rapports avaient changé. La passion avait fait place à la sauvagerie. L'amour s'était envolé peu à peu, du moins de mon côté. Ron avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Harry. Personne ne s'en était remis, d'ailleurs. Alors, plonger dans le sexe pour oublier, je signe des deux mains, quoique pas avec n'importe qui quand même._

**« Hermione ? »** _Son appel m'avait fait sortir de mes pensées. Je le fixais dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler. Mais il n'était pas du même avis et me repoussa. Je m'accrochais désespérément, souhaitant qu'il comprenne que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : oublier l'espace de plusieurs minutes._** « Hermione, s'il te plaît »** _Je m'arrêtais et affichais un air renfrogné. Je me redressais et croisais les bras. Il me caressa doucement les cuisses tout en cherchant ses mots. Il savait qu'il risquait le bannissement s'il prononçait le mauvais mot._ **« Je sais ce que je risque si je te vexe, mais tu sais aussi que je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour si tu le fais pour de mauvaises raisons. Alors, je te le demande. Est-ce pour de mauvaises raisons ? »**

**« Oui. Il y a de mauvaises raisons. Comme à chaque fois qu'on a fait l'amour ! »** _Et voilà ! Le dragon était sortis de son trou._ **« Dis-moi Ron. Tu peux pas te satisfaire de ce que tu as ? Il faut toujours que tu cherches la petite bête ! »** _Je me levais du lit et cherchais mes vêtements que j'enfilais rapidement._ **« On était bien, en train de prendre du bon temps et voilà que tu arrives avec tes questions à la con ! »**_ Je lui balançais son t-shirt dans la figure alors qu'il était en train de se relever._ **« J'en peux plus de toi Ronald ! Tu es sans cesse sur mon dos. Tu veux que je sois toujours avec toi et quand c'est le cas tu gâches tout. Si je t'ai quitté, c'est justement à cause de ça. Harry est mort et tu n'as pas pleuré. Quelque chose cloche avec toi ! Arrêtes de vivre dans le passé ! Tu perds ce que tu as dans le présent ! »**_Je m'en allais en claquant la porte._

_J'en avais vraiment marre qu'il gâche les bons moments qu'on avait tous les deux. J'entendais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je m'arrêtais nette et écoutais. Il ne bougeait pas. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Je n'étais pas cette gourde de Lavande._ **« Je suis un idiot, je le sais Hermione. »** _Il ricana puis je l'entendais avancer. Ses bras puissants m'entouraient sans que je réagisse._ **« Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai aucun regret de sa mort. Car pour moi il n'est pas mort. Je ne peux pas le croire. La prophétie ... »** _Ses mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Je me retournais vers lui, en prenant soin de ne pas détruire l'abri qu'il faisait de ses bras. Je lui prenais la tête dans mes mains._ **« Ronald. Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de me faire passer de la haine à l'amour et vice versa. Mon coeur commence à avoir la nausée. »** _Ses mains descendaient pour se poser sur mes hanches._ **« Je te demande qu'une seule promesse : la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera intimement, promets-moi qu'il y aura au moins une bonne raison »**_ Il me lâcha et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant soin de la claquer. Je restais comme une andouille._

_J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser sur sa manière de quitter la "soit-disant" fille dont il était amoureux lorsque j'entendais Ginny crier nos noms. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la balustrade et regardais en bas._ **« L'ordre arrive pour une réunion importante ! »** _Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. En fin de compte, heureusement que nous n'étions pas en pleine action. Je dévalais les marches deux à deux et arrivais en même temps que le professeur McGonagall. Après de brèves salutations, le reste de l'ordre arriva et la réunion pouvait commencer._

**« Je suis véritablement désolée de vous déranger à cette heure. Mais Voldemort deviens de plus en plus fort et le temps nous est compté. Lors de la dernière guerre, nous pensions qu'il avait réuni tous les géants, mais nous savons de source sûre qu'il en resterait quelques-uns qui se disent neutre. J'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire pour les retrouver et les convaincre que combattre Voldemort signifie la paix pour eux aussi. »** _Un lourd silence s'abattait sur l'assemblée. Personne n'était très chaud pour aller risquer sa vie pour une mission qu'on savait pratiquement perdue d'avance. _

**« Je me porte volontaire. »** _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi._ **« Toute aide est bonne à prendre. Même si je sais parfaitement que convaincre ces géants ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, je me dois d'essayer. Pour Harry. Qui est avec moi ? »** _J'aurais au moins pensé que Ron se porterait volontaire. Mais personne ne voulait se joindre à moi. Quelle bande de trouillard !_ **« Bon, si personne ne veut, j'irais seule. »** _Le professeur McGonagall me félicita de ma bravoure et m'assura que je ne serais pas seule dans ce périple._ **« Vous accepteriez n'importe qui, miss Granger ? »** _Quelle drôle de question. Qui avait-elle en tête à ce moment précis ?_ **« C'est une jeune recrue... »** _Une JEUNE recrue ? Il fallait en plus que je lui explique les règles à suivre ? Je sentais que ce voyage allait être très long._ **« J'espère au moins ne pas devoir assurer sa protection. »** _Le professeur émit un léger rire._ **« Non, ne vous en faites pas pour cela. S'il accepte, vous pourriez même lui confier votre propre vie. »**

_La réunion se termina vers les six heures du matin et mon expédition devait commencer vers les huit heures. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête que j'avais après une nuit de même pas deux heures. __D'autant plus que j'imaginais le pire à propos de cette jeune recrue. Je connaissais beaucoup de monde courageux, mais pas assez pour se joindre publiquement à nous. Cependant, j'aurai bientôt ma réponse. Cette mystérieuse personne devait arriver avec le professeur à huit heures tapante devant le square Grimmaurd. Je regardais ma montre : sept heures et cinquante-huit minutes. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je guettais le moindre signe de vie si bien que j'étais dehors en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch. Malheureusement, ce n'était que le vent qui fouettait les arbres près de la maison et qui claquaient contre les vitres, reproduisant le son d'un transplanage. Je me retournais pour rentrer à l'intérieur lorsque j'entendis à nouveau ce son si particulier._ **« Non, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le vent »** _Me disais-je tout bas. Je sortais ma baguette, prête à riposter si jamais on m'attaquait. Harry nous avait entraînés dur, Ron et moi, à Poudlard. Et sans me vanter, j'étais devenue assez habile en duel. _

_Alors que je m'approchais de la grille les buissons à l'orée de square se mirent dangereusement à bouger. Pourvu que ce soit un chat ! Pourvu que ce soit un chat ! Espérais-je en silence. Je sautais par-dessus la grille, baguette toujours levée et avançais lentement vers le buisson danseur quand tout à coup._ **« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »** _Disait un jeune homme en sortant du buisson. Cette arrivée surprise m'arracha un hurlement perçant._

**« Hey hey ! Granger ! S'il te plait ! Boucle-là ! »**

**« Malfoy ? »**

**« Et oui ! Admires mon corps d'apollon ! »**

_Ma seule réponse était une baffe dans la gueule agrémenté d'un expelliarmus. Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant tomber par terre, sur le dos. Il essaya de se relever, mais je le menaçais de ma baguette. _

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »**

**« On m'a envoyé »**

**« Arrêtes de mentir, Malfoy ! Un Mangemort n'a rien à faire par ici ! »**

**« Et si je te disais que je ne fais pas partie des adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres ? »**

**« Laisse-moi rire ! »**

**« Si tu ne me crois pas, que vas-tu faire de moi ? »**

**« Heu … »** _Il m'avait prise au dépourvue._ **« Je … Tu vas entrer avec moi ! Et je vais t'extirper des aveux et tout ce qui pourrait nous faire gagner contre Voldemort ! »**

**« Ne prononces pas son nom ! »**

**« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un trouillard Malfoy ! »**

**« Je suis prudent. Nuance ! »**

**« Mais pourquoi je te cause ! »** _Il n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis tout ce temps !_ **« Allez, lève-toi ! DOU-cement. »**

_Je le regardais se relever lentement, puis lui indiquais la route à suivre d'un coup de tête. Pivotant sur moi-même, je le tenais toujours en joue, restant vigilante. Je savais que Malfoy pouvait-être très rapide lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Alors que nous franchissions la grille de l'entrée, j'entendais un nouveau « pop » distinctif. Automatiquement, je tournais la tête vers le bruit familier et était désarmée par Malfoy. Enfin, désarmée était un grand mot. Il avait simplement récupéré sa baguette. Je le menaçais toujours de ma baguette lorsque j'entendais la voix du professeur McGonagall. _

**« Miss Granger. S'il vous plaît. Veuillez abaisser votre baguette. »**

**« Mais c'est un Mangemort ! »**

**« Il fait partie de l'ordre désormais. Après plusieurs mois d'intense interrogatoire, nous sommes certains qu'il est de notre côté. »**

**« Désolée de vous contredire, mais le professeur Rogue avait très bien joué la comédie à Voldemort. Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que Malfoy n'est pas un espion de Voldemort. »**

**« Je suis là, je vous rappelle ! »** _Se fit remarquer l'intéressé._ **« Et arrêtez de prononcer son nom, s'il vous plaît »**

**« Miss Granger. Je puis vous assurez que le jeune Monsieur Malfoy n'a rien à cacher »** _Continua le professeur comme si Malfoy n'avait rien dit. Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure. Très franchement, je doutais vraiment de la sincérité de l'ancien Serpentard._

**« Tous les Serpentards sont rusés et vicieux... »**

**« Miss Granger, vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions rentrer. J'ai peur que les moldus aux alentours ne trouvent cela bien trop étrange que nous soyons là à nous disputer baguettes en main. »** _J'approuvais de la tête. Je passais devant Malfoy qui affichait un sourire de vainqueur. Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel. J'ouvrais la porte et laissais entrer mon ancien professeur et mon ancien condisciple._ **« Bien. Miss Granger. Je vous présente votre collaborateur.**** »**

**« Pardon ? C'est à lui que, je cite, vous pourriez même lui confier votre propre vie ? »** _J'ouvrais grands les yeux. De tous ceux à qui j'avais pensé, Malfoy arrivait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin derrière. Il n'en faisait même pas partie, quand j'y pense._

**« Je suis habile en duel, Granger. Et je sais me faire si discret que tu oublierais que je suis là »**

**« Si tu pouvais commencer tout de suite, ça m'arrangerait »**

_Je le voyais se renfrogner. Je souriais. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui. Je croisais également les bras, toujours énervée. Je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec cette fouine bondissante._ **« Professeur. Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec lui. Avec son caractère à la con, je risque d'être tout le temps déconcentrée ! »**

**« Si je puis me permettre, je pense pas que ça soit mon caractère qui va te déconcentrer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »** _Lança-t-il avec un plein de sous-entendu !_

**« Tu devais pas te faire discret toi ? »**_ Il leva les mains devant lui, en signe de repentir._ **« Professeur, vous voyez ! On n'est pas encore en mission qu'il me déconcentre déjà avec ces jeux de mots débiles ! »**

_Malfoy allait répliquer quelque chose, mais en était dissuadé avec mon regard plus que glacial. _**« Puis-je vous voir seule à seule, Miss Granger ? »**_ Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure avant d'accepter. _**« GINNY ! »**_ La rouquine arrivait en courant avant de se stopper net et de pointer le blond du doigt. _

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Hermione ? »**

**« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu pourrais le surveiller le temps que je parle avec le professeur McGonagall ? »** _La plus petite des Weasley approuva de la tête et montra à Malfoy le chemin de la main. Je demandais au professeur de me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, où je demandais à tout le monde de sortir. J'isolais la pièce afin que personne ne puisse écouter notre conversation. Après s'être assise, le professeur de métamorphose commença sa longue explication._

_Plusieurs tasses de thé plus tard, j'étais de plus en plus énervée. Je pensais vraiment que Malfoy était un espion et je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec un hypocrite._

**« J'accepte de le surveiller. Mais je me demande si vous faites bien de me le confier. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit mort bien avant qu'on arrive à bon port. »**

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il saura vous protéger et se protéger de vos ennemies »**

**« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à des ennemies en réalité »**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Drago est beaucoup trop gentil, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il y a anguille sous roche ! Je dirais même un hippogriffe sous cailloux !<em>  
><em>Hermione ne se laisse plus faire du tout ! La relation HermioneDrago va être très mouvementé ! Je vous réserve de ces surprises ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles._  
><em>Je tenais aussi à prévenir que je n'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose. Donc TOUS mes persos vont être torturés (physiquement et mentalement). Rien ne sera facile pour eux.<em>  
><em>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas ! Tout commentaire est bon à prendre ! Et surtout si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez-moi ! Je tiens à vous offrir quelque chose de qualité !<em>  
><em>Xoxoxoxo<em>  
><em>Lilith80150<em> aka Ashelia Malfoy


	3. La mission

Review : _Slyther Lemon :_ Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait rire ! J'ai horreur des trucs cul-cul la praline aussi, sauf une fois de temps en temps, alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'assez sombre, tout comme le dernier film. Après, pas certaine que j'y arrive. Mais je tente. On ne sait jamais !  
>Pour le couple RonHermione, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je les aime dans les livres, mais dans les fictions, non.  
>Pour Harry, de toutes les fictions que j'ai lues, je n'ai encore jamais vu Harry mourir ou déjà mort. Alors j'me suis dit : essayons de trouver une solution sans lui. Je verrais bien où ça va m'emmener !<br>Les fautes : arf, je savais que j'en laissais beaucoup passer. J'ai une fâcheuse manie de ne pas me relire attentivement. Et comme je fais confiance à word et à BonPatron … pas mal de fautes filtrent ^^  
>Pour le site dont tu as fait mention, non, ce n'est pas moi. J'utilise ce pseudo seulement pour mes créations graphiques ;)<br>En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu =D  
>J'espère faire beaucoup moins de fautes dans ce prochain chapitre (je vais sûrement corriger les fautes des chapitres déjà publiés). Et que l'histoire te plaira encore. Que les persos seront assez torturé à ton goût (pas trop quand même hein, faut pas qu'ils deviennent des légumes)<br>Dans l'épisode précédent : Ron et Hermione commence à s'échauffer mutuellement, pour de mauvaises raisons. Alors que Ron a le mot qu'il ne fallait pas, Hermione s'en va et le professeur McGonagall arrive en trombe pour annoncer une réunion de l'ordre. Une mission de la plus haute importance doit s'effectuer le plus rapidement possible. Recrutez les géants pacifiques de la dernière guerre. Hermione se porte seule volontaire. Mais McGonagall lui assure qu'elle aura un binôme : Drago Malfoy (vous vous en doutiez, oui je sais). Alors que tout le monde le pensait du côté du mal, il se trouve qu'il fait partie de l'ordre. Hermione refuse de croire à son innocence, mais accepte de surveiller l'ancien Serpentard pour le professeur McGonagall.  
><span>Disclamer :<span> Tout comme les chapitres précédents =D  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La mission :<strong>_

_Plusieurs tasses de thé plus tard, j'étais de plus en plus énervée. Je pensais vraiment que Malfoy était un espion et je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec un hypocrite._

**« J'accepte de le surveiller. Mais je me demande si vous faites bien de me le confier. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit mort bien avant qu'on arrive à bon port. »**

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il saura vous protéger et se protéger de vos ennemies »**

**« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à des ennemies en réalité »**

**« Miss Granger ! »**

**« Professeur ! Vous savez qu'il est loin d'être un enfant de cœur ! Loin de me porte dans son cœur. S'il ne fait aucun effort pour être un minimum correct envers moi, la personne qu'il devra craindre le plus n'est pas le lord noir ! Je peux vous l'assurer ! » **_Le professeur McGonagall esquissa un sourire de compréhension avant de me laisser seule dans la cuisine. Je l'entendais appeler Ginny et lui demander d'apporter Malfoy avec elle. Les deux jeunes gens obéir et j'entendais leurs pas dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant apparaître ma meilleure amie quelque peu rouge._

**« J'espère qu'IL ne va pas rester ici longtemps ? »** _Me demanda-t-elle en indiquant quelqu'un derrière la porte qu'elle venait de refermer._

**« Non. Malfoy ne va pas rester longtemps. Il sera parti dans moins de trois quarts d'heure. »**

**« A la bonheur ! »**

**« Et je pars avec lui »** _Avais-je lancé d'une toute petite voix et beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit compréhensible._

**« Tu peux répéter ? »**

**« Tu te souviens de la mission que j'ai acceptée hier ? »** _Ginny approuva de la tête avant de la secouer de gauche à droite._ **« Et si. C'est Malfoy qui va m'accompagner. McGonagall dit qu'il est sûr. Qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »**

**« Elle se trompe sûrement ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! On ne peut pas l'accepter avec nous ! Non ! Il ne fera jamais partie de l'ordre ! Elle se trompe ! Tu ne peux pas partie avec lui ! Déjà que cette mission est périlleuse. S'il t'accompagne, tu devras deux fois plus être sur tes gardes ! Cette mission va te tuer ! »** _Après ces derniers mots, nous restions silencieuses un long moment. Cette marque de tendresse et d'affection m'allait droit au cœur._

_Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à la fouine, mais la directrice des Gryffondor pensait le contraire. Et elle avait toujours été digne de confiance depuis que je la connaissais. Elle nous avait sorti des ennuies chaque fois que cela lui était possible. Je me devais de lui rendre la pareille ! Même si j'avais des envies de meurtres. Je me levais doucement puis quitta la pièce. Ginny me suivait lentement, désolée de ma situation. Elle m'aida à préparer mes affaires et chassa le malotru à coup de Chauve-furie. Il était vraiment têtu, car il essaya de revenir au moins trois fois. Têtu ou complètement idiot. Je penchais plus pour la seconde option. Moins de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, deux tentes, des affaires propres, des livres et toutes autres choses indispensables s'entassaient dans un minuscule sac : vive le sortilège d'Extension indétectable. _

_Comme je l'avais prédit, nous étions partis trois quarts d'heure après ma discussion avec Ginny. Comme nous ne connaissions pas notre destination, nous devions marcher. Impossible d'utiliser le transplanage sans connaître la destination : les risques encourus étaient trop dangereux et la réussite de la mission était primordiale. Pour ne pas entendre Malfoy, ou du moins lui faire croire que je ne l'entendais pas, j'avais emporté mon baladeur avec moi. Malfoy me demandait ce que c'était. Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens puis mettais les écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Il devait vraiment avoir des neurones en moins, car mon équipement n'avait pas l'effet escompter. Il était de plus en plus chiant à parler tout seul. _

**« Tu pourrais me répondre Granger ! Hey ho ! Je te parle là ! Je ne suis pas invisible ! Et je sais très bien que tu m'entends ! Granger ! Je suis là ! Tu ne vas pas m'ignorer comme ça longtemps ! Je peux être vraiment très chiant quand je n'ai pas ma dose d'admiration par jour ! Oh la ! Je me sens déjà devenir agressif ! Et quand je suis agressif, je ne te raconte pas l'état dans lequel on risque de te retrouver. Alors, allez, si tu tiens à ton visage, qui n'est pas si magnifique que le miens soit dit en passant, tu devrais m'accorder rien qu'une toute petite minute d'attention ! »**

_Et tout ça sans respirer. J'étais bluffé. Comment on pouvait être aussi narcissique que lui ? Je n'en revenais absolument pas. Je profitais du silence pour prendre une grande inspiration puis savourais ce long silence. S'il continuait comme ça, je lui prendrais sa baguette et lui infligerais un sortilège de mutisme._ **« Malfoy, je te prierais de la fermer. Tu risques de nous faire repérer. C'est ça que tu souhaites ? Nous faire tuer tous les deux avant même d'être arrivé à bon port ? » **

**« En plus de m'ignorer tu m'insultes maintenant ? Je te signale que j'ai énormément progressé depuis Poudlard. Je ne suis plus ce gringalet, ce chétif Serpentard. Je ne suis plus le même. » **

**« Oui, c'est certain. Être sous les ordres de Voldemort, ça doit changer n'importe qui. J'ai un nom à te donner si tu veux. Peter .. » **

**« Ne me compare pas à cette raclure, je t'en prie ! Je vaux beaucoup mieux que lui ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas sous les ordres de 'Tu-sais-qui' » **

**« Alors, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je regarde tes bras ? » **

**« Je le savais ! » **

**« Quoi donc ? » **

**« Tu es folle de mon corps et tu cherches n'importe quelles excuses pour le regarder ! » **

_J'avais une envie folle de le gifler. Comment osait-il cette espèce de fouine malpropre ? Comment pourrais avoir envie de le regarder alors qu'il me donnait envie de vomir ? Je tournais les talons et me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas lui mettre une claque magistrale. _**« Penses ce que tu veux, mais ne m'adresse plus la parole, sauf pour extrême urgence ! Maintenant, on reprend la route en silence et tu verras qu'on ira beaucoup plus vite, puisque tu ne dépenses pas d'énergie inutilement »** _Je me retournais lentement tout en commençant à avancer. Plus vite on reprenait la route, plus vite on arriverait à notre point de chute. _

_Le trajet était très désagréable. Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais comme promis, il ne me parlait pas. C'était juste abominable. Il se faisait des conversations tout seul. Si jamais nous __tombions dans une embuscade, je le lui ferais regretter d'être né ! Je soufflais bruyamment, en espérant que ses derniers neurones s'entre-choc et lui fassent comprendre qu'il était lourd. Mais cela l'encouragea à faire davantage de bruit. Dommage que je ne pouvais pas écouter ma musique sans risquer de ne pas entendre des bruits étranges. Je maudissais McGonagall. Pourquoi m'avait-elle confier ce traître ? Puis je me souvenais que je m'étais portée volontaire. Quelle idiote avais-je été. Je devais supporter l'un de mes pires ennemies pour un temps indéterminé._

_Le paysage avait bien changé depuis ce matin. Passant de la ville à la campagne. Nous n'entendions plus aucune voiture moldue, plus aucun humain. Seul le vent sifflait dans les arbres et les animaux sauvages se terraient derrière les broussailles. Le soleil se couchait, diminuant en même temps la luminosité. Je levais le nez du sol et admirais ces couleurs uniques à chaque coucher de soleil. Un instant si paisible gâcher par vous-savez-qui. _

**« Malfoy ! »** _Je me tournais vers lui._ **« Tu ne pourrais pas la boucler plus de dix secondes ? Tu n'en as pas marre de t'entendre parler ? Si jamais on se fait piéger, je te tiendrais pour responsable ! Alors, maintenant tu te la ferme et tu montes ta tente ! »** _Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête._ **« Quelle tente ? »** _Je farfouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de l'une des tentes. J'en sortais une et lui balançais à la figure._ **« Celle-là ! »** _Je sortais la deuxième tente et la balançais par terre._ **« J'espère que tu sais comment ça se monte ? » **

**« Ah ah ah ! Granger. Je suis mort de rire ! » **_Ironisa-t-il. _

**« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ! »**

**« De quoi ? »**

**« Que tu sois mort ! »**

_Je voyais son visage s'obscurcir. Il prenait sa tente avec lui et allait trouver un endroit plus calme et surtout qui était loin de moi. À l'aide de deux ou trois coups de baguette, ma tente était dépliée et montée. J'étais en train de pratiquer le sort d'extension lorsque j'entendais Malfoy râler contre quelque chose. J'abandonnais un instant mon travail pour aller le rejoindre et m'apercevoir qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Sa tente était dépliée oui, mais il avait une drôle de façon de monter les tentes. Le sol était à la place du plafond et en plus, légèrement de travers._

**« Tu n'espères pas dormir là dedans, si ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? Tu me prêterais ta tente ? »**

**« Et dormir à ton côté ? Plutôt crever ! »**

**« Ça peut s'arranger ! »**

**« La ferme Malfoy ! J'étais simplement venue pour t'aider ! Mais si tu te crois supérieur, reste avec ta tente mal montée ! »** _Je repartais avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais aller l'aider pour quoi que ce soit. Et même s'il m'implore à genoux. Je jubilerais sans doute, mais sans plus ! Il était vraiment très désagréable. Bon d'accord, je l'avais été avant lui, mais quand même ! C'est lui qui m'avait traité de Sang-de-bourde en deuxième année ! Revenant près de ma tente, je l'ouvrais et avant d'y entrer, je remarquais que je n'avais pas effectué le sortilège d'extension. Je reprenais ma baguette et commençais à lancer le sort quand j'entendais des pas derrière moi. Je décidais de ne pas bouger. _

**« Quoi ? Il faut en plus effectuer un sortilège d'extension ? » **

**« Ouah ! Tu viens de gagner un ou deux neurones pour comprendre ça ? »**

**« Très amusant. Je suis … plié de rire ! Tu vois, j'apprends vite ! »**

**« Oui je vois ça. Ce n'est pas un ou deux neurones que tu as gagnés, mais un cerveau entier ma parole ! Tu l'as volé à qui ? »**

**« Granger. Si tu pouvais être un tout petit peu plus sympathique, ça serait sympa »**

**« Commence, je te suis ! »**

**« Bonne nuit ! »**

**« L'inverse ! »** _Je rentrais dans ma tente et savourais l'espace qui s'offrait à moi. Un petit loft pour moi toute seule. Mais le calme fut de courte durée. J'entendais Malfoy hurler à la mort. Lassée, je sortais et m'attendais à le voir grimpé sur un arbre, attaqué par une loutre ou un autre animal sauvage. Cependant, en pensant à un animal je ne pensais sûrement pas à un immense ourse brun._ **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy ! »**

**« Mais rien du tout ! J'étais juste en train de pester contre ta fichue tente qui ne voulait se mettre à l'endroit ! Je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir ! Il m'a donné un coup de patte dans le dos. J'ai trébuché et ma baguette a volé à l'autre bout. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou … AAAAHHHH Si tu pouvais m'aider à le chasser, ça serait très gentil de ta part ! »**

**« Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste dans le dressage d'animaux moi ! »**

**« Et bah alors assomme le ou … AAAHHH … mais fais quelque chose ! »**

**« Je ne sais pas. C'est plutôt amusant de te voir ainsi perché sur cette branche qui … Oh mais regardes ça ! »**

**« Quoi ? Quoi ? »** _Demandait-il paniqué._

**« On dirait que ta branche est sur le point de craquer ! »**

**« Hein ! » **_Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de tourner la tête que la branche se brisa sous son poids. Instinctivement, je lançais un __Mobilicorpus, qui réussi et envoyait Malfoy un peu plus loin. Une fois certaine qu'il était hors de danger, je lançais le sort du bouclier et demandais à Malfoy d'aller retrouver sa baguette et de me rejoindre. Il ne se faisait pas prier et me rejoignait trois minutes plus tard._** « Merci »**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Plie plutôt la tente et range la dans mon sac. Il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici. »**

**« Mais j'ai sommeille. »**

**« Tu préfères partager ta tente avec lui ? »** Je lui montrais la bête d'un signe de tête.

**« Pas spécialement. »**_ Il se dépêchait de tout ranger et une fois fait, il m'attrapa par la taille. J'allais riposter lorsqu'il nous transplana dans un autre endroit. Une fois le voyage terminé, il me __relâcha, sortait la seule tente qu'il nous restait et me redonnait mon sac. Je me pinçais les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil à mon égard. Ce geste pourquoi si amical me laissait perplexe. Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un d'amical. Je m'assoyais par terre, les jambes raides formant un V. J'observais Malfoy déplier la tente et essayer de la monter à l'aide de la magie. Un sourire narquois s'installait sur mes lèvres. Je comprenais pourquoi sa tente était de travers. Je me relevais et m'approchais de lui. _**« Laisse-moi faire. »**_ Lui disais-je doucement tout en lui abaissant le bras. _

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaam ! Un petit rapprochement entre nos deux ennemies. Mais rassurez-vous, ça sent l'engueulade … ou pas. Vous verrez bien de toute manière ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Dites-moi s'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas cohérentes!Les erreurs ? Je suis certaine qu'il y en a plein. Je vous fais toutes mes excuses. Moi et les fautes, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! ^^<br>Xoxoxo  
>Ashelia Malfoy (Ou Lilith80150 pour les anciens;))<em>


End file.
